


A Bump In The Road

by Gabbygrl247



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbygrl247/pseuds/Gabbygrl247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird story that I created that follows Sam and Charlie after their last night together. They will go through the trials and errors of life and take it one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bump In The Road

A Bump in the Road

**_Prologue:_ **

_His hands caressed her face while he kissed her neck; their bodies, entwined, had finally connected. Between the crying and the passion, Sam knew in the back of her mind that they had forgotten a condom._

Chapter One:

Sam stood infront of her roommate Katie’s full-length mirror observing herself. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her breast were blotchy and swollen, and most importantly, her usually flat stomach had the tiniest of bulges. She was thirteen weeks pregnant; Sam hadn’t taken any tests or seen a doctor but she wasn’t stupid. She had left to go back to school on August 12th and the night before she and Charlie had had the most blissful and intimate night of their entire lives. It was now November 15th, thirteen weeks later.

Sam had gone through all her options and knew she would never be able to go through with getting an abortion and because of this she knew she needed to tell him. She needed to tell Charlie, but not now. Now she picked up the phone and called the one person she knew she could count on.

“Hello.” A sleepy voice mumbled on the other line.

“Patrick, I seriously fucked up.” Sam cried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2:

“Sam,” Katie said from the other side of the door, “Your brother’s here.”

   After Sam had gotten off the phone with Patrick, she had shut her door and curled into a ball on her bed. She was still in that position when she felt the bed dip and two arms wrap around her. She moved her face so that it was in Patrick’s chest and sobbed.

   “Tell me what’s wrong Sammy.” He said calmly.

   Without saying a word, Sam took his hand and placed it on her tiny bump. As soon as he felt it, he moved so that he was staring into her eyes.

   “Who?” He asked.

   “Charlie.” Sam replied softly.

   “Have you seen a doctor?” Patrick pressed on.

   “No.” She said shamefully.”

   “Alright then, let’s go.” Patrick told her, getting up and grabbing a jacket out of her closet.

   “Go where?” Sam asked her brother.”

   “To a clinic to get you checked out Sammy.” He replied like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world.

   “Nothing is going to be open Patrick.” Sam stated stubbornly.

   “Sammy, it’s eleven thirty on a Saturday, everything will be open.

   After telling Katie they were going to grab a bite to eat, they got in Sam’s old pick-up truck and went looking for a clinic. After driving around for a silent fifteen minutes, Patrick finally found one.

   Once Sam had finished filling out the necessary paperwork, she sat down with Patrick and waited to be called in.

   “Miss. Dutton.” A woman called out. “Come follow me sweetie.”

   Sam and Patrick followed her into an examining room.

   “Hello Samantha, my name is Debbie and I will be examining you today.” The woman told Sam. “Here is a gown, I will step out for a few moments and once you are done changing just get into the stirrups.”

   After she left, Patrick turned around to give Sam some privacy.

   “You can turn around now Patrick, just don’t look below my waist.” Sam told him.

   “Trust me Sammy, I won’t.” Patrick replied.

   “You ready sweetie.” Debbie said from the other side of the door with a knock.

   “Yes.” Sam said in an exhale.

   “So you wrote here you believe that you are three months pregnant.” Debbie said, sitting down on a stool in between Sam’s legs.

“I know I am pregnant, thirteen weeks to be exact.” Sam stated as Patrick squeezed her hand.

   “Alright well I am going to perform a transvaginal ultrasound just to confirm that. You might feel some slight pressure in your abdomen but tell me if it is too much.” Debbie told Sam.

   Debbie took off of her table what looked to Sam like a vibrator and coated it with gel. Patrick, sensing Sam’s anxiousness, comfortingly squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

   Sam felt the wand slide into her and let out a gasp, squeezing Patrick’s hand.

   “And there it is.” Debbie said, pointing at a dot on the screen. “It looks like you are thirteen weeks along, just like you said. Everything looks good and the baby seems to be in the right place.”

   She removed the wand and told Sam to meet her in her office right across the hall when she was done dressing and all cleaned up.

   “So is this the father?” Debbie asked once Sam and Patrick were seated in her office.

   “No, oh gosh no, this is my brother Patrick.” Sam told her.

   “Is the father present?” Debbie asked.

   “I don’t know, I haven’t told him yet.” Sam replied.

   “Well onto a more important matter, what would you like to do Miss. Dutton?” Debbie asked after a minute.

   “I want to keep it.” Sam replied quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3:

   Sam sat on her mother’s couch next to Patrick while their parents sat across from them. It had been three days since her visit to the clinic; Debbie had given Sam some vitamins and a list of OBGYNs. She and Patrick had spent the past few nights back at Sam’s dorm at Penn State, and then they had come home for the holidays.

   “Sam, honey, is everything alright?” Her mother, Lacey, asked.

   “I’m pregnant.” Sam blurted out, unable to stand the silence and the gazing.

   “You are what?” Lacey yelled furiously. “Are you stupid Samantha? How the hell could you do this to yourself? I thought you were doing well and now look what happens.”

   Patrick wrapped his arms around Sam who had begun to sob, “No Lacey she isn’t stupid, she’s scared.”

   “Don’t you dare yell at your stepmother Patrick.” His dad said firmly. “Samantha did this to herself.”

   “Get out Samantha; go have your father and his whore wife deal with this shit.” Lacey yelled, leaving the room.

   Patrick picked up Sam and put her in the passenger seat of her truck. After starting the engine he looked at her.

   “Sammy, where do you want to go?” Patrick asked her quietly.

   “Take me to Charlie’s.” She replied.

   The car ride to Charlie’s was short and quiet. Patrick drove while Sam sat next to him, silent tears rolling down her face. She knew her mother would react that way but she felt she needed to tell her the truth. Sam also knew there was no way she could see her dad, he wouldn’t have the money or the heart to help her; plus he was probably too drunk to even remember who she was.

   As soon as Patrick pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the door and knocked.

   “One second.” She heard and the door opened a second later to reveal Mrs. Kelmeckis.

   Without hesitation, Sam threw herself into Mrs. Kelmeckis’ arms and began sobbing hard. During the few months before Sam hand gone off to college, Sam had become close to Charlie’s mom, since they both spent so much time with him in the hospital.

   “Come on inside Sam.” Caroline said soothingly.

   “I’ll be back in a bit.” Patrick said.

   Caroline brought Sam inside and sat them both down on the couch.

   “I’m sorry.” Sam cried.

   “For what, sweetheart?” Caroline asked, placing a loose strand of hair behind Sam’s ear.

   “I’m pregnant,” Sam cried, “and it’s Charlie’s.”

   “Oh sweetheart.” Caroline exclaimed. “It’ll be alright.”

   “My mom kicked me out and there is no way I can go back to school and Charlie’s just a sophomore!” Sam cried frantically.

   “Listen to me Samantha, it’ll be alright, but you need to stay calm. Stress leads to high blood pressure and that is very bad for the baby.” Caroline said calmly.

   “What baby?” A voice by the doorway asked.

   Sam turned around and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

   “Are you pregnant Sam?” He asked.

   “I will go start dinner.” Caroline said.

   She got up and left Sam and Charlie alone. Still shocked by what he had just heard, Charlie walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sam.

   “We didn’t hear you come in.” Sam told him.

   “Please answer the question.” Charlie said softly, but with a harsh undertone.

   “I’m about three and a half months along.” Sam told him. “I told my mom and she kicked me out, I didn’t know where else to go so I had Patrick take me here. I forgot school didn’t get out until two.”

   “And it’s mine?” Charlie asked unsure.

   “Yes, it’s yours.” Sam replied.

   The two of them sat in an awkward silence until Caroline came back almost ten minutes later.

   “Dinner is in the oven. I just got off the phone with your father and he is not thrilled by the news, and don’t get me wrong neither am I, but we agreed it was best if you stayed here Sam.” Caroline told the two teenagers.

   “Thank you so much.” Sam told her. “I don’t want to get rid of it, but I don’t want to rule out adoption. I will need to return to school to withdraw and get my stuff.”

   “We will get all of your school stuff sorted out later. As for adoption, that is something the two of you need to discuss and really think about.” Caroline replied. “Have you seen a doctor?”

   “My brother took me to a clinic a few days ago and the nurse examined me and gave me some vitamins and a list of doctors.” Sam told her handing her the list.

   “I will call Dr. Catrell and make you an appointment; she is an associate of my doctor.” Caroline said, taking the list from Sam and heading into the kitchen.

                  {       {       {       {

Patrick came back an hour later with Sam’s things from her mother’s house and the three mad plans for the following day. When Mr. Kelmeckis came home from work, the family and Sam all sat down to a lovely chicken dinner and talked for what seemed to Sam hours.

   After dinner, Sam and Charlie went up to his room. They were listening to the Smiths and talking.

   “Can I feel it?” Charlie asked Sam shyly.

   “Feel what?” Sam asked.

   “Your stomach, you know, the baby?” Charlie replied

   Sam nodded and lifted up her shirt, revealing a tiny bulge. She took Charlie’s hand and placed it on her belly.

   “There, you feel it?” She asked him.

   “Yea, I do.” Charlie said with a slight grin on his face, “There’s really something in there.”

   “There really is.” Sam said peacefully.

 

 

Chapter 4:

   Thanksgiving was normally one of Sam’s favorite holidays. Unfortunately for her, it sucked this year. Sam’s morning sickness had really kicked in and she had spent the last two mornings, and this one as well, in the bathroom vomiting. Still, Sam put on a brave face and went downstairs to see the rest of the family.

   “Oh good Sam, you’re down.” Caroline said. “Is everyone ready to go?”

   “I don’t think I can handle being in a car, or away from a bathroom.” Sam told her, as she grasped onto Charlie for physical support.

   “Are you sure sweetheart?” Caroline asked Sam.

   “I’ll stay here with her mom.” Charlie told his mother. “Just tell everyone that I am under the weather.”

   “You know what Car, why don’t we just stay here this year, and celebrate Thanksgiving just the five of us.” Matthew asked his wife.

   In the past week that Sam had been living with the Kelmeckis’, Candace and Chris, Charlie’s brother and sister, had come home for the holidays.

   Feeling sick, Sam ran into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. Charlie ran in after her and rubbed her back soothingly.

   “I hate this.” Sam said aloud, resting her head on the cool toilet seat.

   “Alright well your father and I are going to find turkey somewhere so hopefully we will be back soon.” Caroline told her kids.

   Once Sam was sure she was done throwing up, she and Charlie went back up to his room, telling Candace and Chris they would be back down to watch a movie in an hour. They were just lying in silence when Charlie asked Sam a question she had been trying to put in the back of her mind.

   “Do you think we should date?” He asked.

   “No.” She replied flatly. “We can raise the baby together but I want you to be able to have somewhat of a normal high school life. I don’t want to trap you.”

   “Is that what you think, that you’ve trapped me?” He asked her, sitting up so they were facing each other.

   “Can you blame me? I’m not exactly the ideal girl and you’re only a sophomore Charlie!” She replied.

   “Hey, look at me! I love you Sam, you getting pregnant doesn’t change that.” Charlie told her fiercely. “I loved you last Christmas when you gave me the typewriter and my first kiss, I loved you when you were dating Craig, I loved you when we were playing truth or dare and Patrick dared me to kiss the prettiest girl in the room so I kissed you, and I sure as hell love you now.”

   Sam, sobbing uncontrollably, threw her arms around Charlie’s neck and kissed him with such passion that it felt like their lips had melted together. Charlie was the first guy to ever tell Sam that he loved her, and meant it at least. She knew that he deserved someone better and less damaged, but for some reason he chose her, and she loved him back.

   The two continued kissing until Chris called them down to watch the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special. Sam had stopped crying but her face was still a little blotchy, luckily Candace and Chris didn’t hear what had happened earlier and were smart enough to know not to ask Sam what had happened. Halfway through the program, Caroline and Matthew came home with the food. Since it was too early to eat, Caroline enlisted Candace and Sam to help her while Matthew, Chris, and Charlie put on the football game. Truthfully Charlie didn’t really like football, but he didn’t mind watching it with his family.

   When Chris left the room to go call his girlfriend, Charlie turned to talk to his father.

   “Look dad, I know you’re disappointed in me, and I bet you think I didn’t choose right but I love Sam.” Charlie told his dad.

   Matthew looked his son in the eyes for a few minutes before he replied, “I know you do son. I am disappointed that you two were so careless, but remember, your mother got pregnant with Chris while we were in our third year of college Charlie. These things happen and I know that you will do the responsible thing and continue school.”

   “Thanks dad, I promise I will.” Charlie said.

                     {       {       {       {

   “Amen.” Matthew said.

   They were all sitting at the table ready to eat their Thanksgiving feast. Caroline, with the help of the two girls, had managed to scrap together a turkey, stuffing, green beans and some mashed potatoes. As soon as Matthew finished the prayer, they all dug in. It was the beginning of a new family tradition, one with Sam in it.

Chapter 5:

   “So Samantha, how are you feeling?” Dr. Catrell asked Sam.

   It had been a month since Sam had found out she was pregnant, making her seventeen weeks along, or four months and a week. Caroline had been able to make an appointment with Dr. Catrell for December fourteenth, which was perfect; this way she could find out the baby’s gender and surprise Charlie for his birthday, which was in ten days. Charlie had wanted to come but since the appointment was at noon, he was in school.

   “You can call me Sam and I’m okay I guess. I’ve been sick a lot lately and my boobs are killing me. Plus I think I’ve gained like ten pounds in the last few weeks.” Sam replied.

   “Well morning sickness is normal, as is breast soreness and tenderness. And as far as your weight is concerned, you’ve gained about seven pounds since they weighed you at the clinic.” Dr. Catrell reassured her. “Now, how would you like to see your baby?”

   “You’re not going to stick that thing up my vagina are you?” Sam asked her. “I really didn’t like that.”

   “No Sam it’ll just be a normal ultrasound.” Dr. Catrell said, chuckling a bit.

   Since Sam was wearing a gown she had been told to put on, Dr. Catrell covered her with a blanket, then lifted the hem of the gown up until Sam’s belly was completely uncovered. As soon as Sam felt the cool gel on her stomach, she grasped Caroline’s hand.

   “So you can hear a nice, healthy heartbeat.” Dr. Catrell said. “And there is you baby.”

   Sam’s eyes started to gloss over as she looked at the human being growing inside of her.

   “It’s beautiful sweetheart.” Caroline whispered into Sam’s ear.

   “Would you like to know what it is?” Dr. Catrell asked Sam.

   “Yeah I do.” Sam said anxiously.

   “Well you are a hundred percent having a little baby…girl!” She told Sam.

   At that Sam started to cry. Dr. Catrell cleaned Sam’s belly off and left the room to go print some pictures of the sonogram for her. Sam felt like she was in a daze as she got dressed. A girl, she and Charlie were going to have a daughter.

   “Are you okay Sam?” Caroline asked her, she had cried a little too.

   “I just can’t believe I am going to have a daughter.” Sam told her.

   For some reason Sam had felt that having a little princess wouldn’t be possible, even though a boy would have been fine, all she wanted was a little girl, and now she was going to have one, and with Charlie no less.

                  {       {       {       {

The next few nights passed uneventfully, and it wasn’t until three days after the doctor’s visit, that something went wrong.

   Sam and Charlie were sleeping when she woke up, feeling a pang in her stomach. It had hurt so bad that she screamed in pain when she woke. It seemed to wake everyone up and before Charlie had the chance to ask her what was wrong, Caroline ran in.

   “Sam, what is it?” She asked.

   “Something’s wrong?” Sam cried.

   “I’ll go start the car, Matthew and Charlie help Sam.” Caroline ordered.

   Matthew and Charlie helped get Sam into the car, then Matthew got in the driver’s seat and drove them to the hospital. The whole car ride there, about ten minutes, Caroline and Charlie tried to soothe Sam but it was no use, the pains were still coming along with fear. Caroline had been able to calm Sam down about by telling her that it most likely wasn’t a miscarriage, since there was no blood, but Sam was still in a panic.

   Once Sam was checked into the hospital, Dr. Catrell was called and Sam was given oxygen since she had begun to start hyperventilating. Within ten minutes of being called, Dr. Catrell rushed into the hospital room and began to examine Sam.

   “Sam, honey, where is the pain mostly?” She asked Sam.

   Sam couldn’t talk but she pointed to the right side of her stomach.

   “Will she and the baby be okay?” Charlie asked.

   “They will both be fine. I will do a scan, but I am certain that Sam is suffering from Round Ligament Pain. It is harmless and common in pregnancies of women who are petite and young. It is essentially just a strained ligament near the womb that is trying to accommodate the size of baby. The pains usually only last a few seconds but crying and rapid movements will make them last longer and more consistently. I will have them give you some Acetaminophen through an I.V., and I think it’s best if you stay here for tonight and tomorrow under observation.” Dr. Catrell informed the family.

   Since Sam still couldn’t talk from the combination of the oxygen mask and exhaustion, Caroline talked for her, “Are there any other treatments?”

   “Well obviously rest is one, stretching exercises and prenatal yoga is good, not making any fast movements, hip flexing, and applying heat are the only known treatments.” Dr. Catrell replied. “I will be back tomorrow morning but if you have any questions or concerns feel free to call. The medicine should kick in moments after it is injected.”

   The nurse came in and gave Sam the medicine and soon she was asleep. Charlie fell asleep as well, his hand intertwined with Sam’s, while his mind was replaying the awful events of the past hour.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6:

   “So if you look closely, there is the head, and those are its hands.” Charlie pointed out to his brother and sister.

   Sam had been released from the hospital around noon the next day with strict instructions to stay on bed rest for the next week. Dr. Catrell had given Sam some medicine to take home with her and told her only to use it if the pains came again.

   Keeping the baby’s gender a secret was hard for Sam, but it was finally Charlie’s birthday and she had the best gift planned. She had bought a little pink onesie with a matching cap and booties and was going to give it to Charlie to open that night. It would be extra special since not only Candace and Chris would be there, but Patrick was going to be there as well.

   Before they had left the hospital, Dr. Catrell had done another ultrasound and printed out a picture per Charlie’s request. Charlie was currently showing off the picture to his brother and sister as Patrick drove them all around, trying to find a place for them all to eat.

   “Are you sure it’s a baby?” Chris asked. “It looks more like a fish; a cute fish.”

   “I think it looks like a chimp.” Sam retorted.

   Candace just sat there quietly and Sam knew why. After she left to go back to school after Thanksgiving break, Candace opened up to Sam and told her about her abortion last year. Even though Candace didn’t regret her decision, she still seemed to find it hard to look at the sonogram and talk about the baby.

   “Shit Sam, do you realize how fat you are going to be?” Patrick asked his step-sister.

   “Most of the weight will go away after it’s born. It’ll mostly be baby and fluid weight.” Sam shot back.

   Sam’s morning sickness and tiredness had gone away for the most part, and was instead replaced my anger and short temperedness, as well as many other heightened emotions.

   “So birthday boy, where are we eating?” Patrick asked Charlie.

   “McDonalds.” Charlie said after thinking for a few minutes.

   “That sounds fucking amazing.” Sam told him.

   “Then McDonalds it is.” Patrick sang as he drove off towards their destination.

                   {       {       {       {

   “Happy birthday dear Charlie, happy birthday to you.” Everyone sang.

   After Charlie blew out the candles, Caroline cut the cake and everyone enjoyed their chocolate cake as they talked about funny family moments. Sam just sat there and listened, Patrick had left after dinner so he could make it to his mom’s house. Once the cake was done it was time for presents. Charlie got some books from Candace, a Steelers jersey from Chris, who had been invited by the head coach to watch a game, and blank cassettes from his parents; Sam had told Charlie that he was going to get his present later because it was special and private, but she did give him a funny card.

   “So Sam,” Charlie said once they were alone in his room. “Where’s my present?”

   “Here.” She told him, handing him a plain brown box.

   Charlie took the box, undid the bow, and opened the box. As soon as he took the lid off, Sam saw tears start to form in his eyes.

   “Does this mean?” He choked out, holding up the pink booties.

   “It’s a girl.” Sam told him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7:

   Sam couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken to so many people. When she had called her old boss Margaret to ask for a job at All Star Gymnastics, she never expected to not only become a manager but to be head of the competitive team. Sam would also be a birthday party supervisor on Sundays from eight to four. She had been put into gymnastics by her mother when she was only two, and by six she was already on the competitive team. Sam had quit gymnastics right before she went to high school and life got really fucked up, but for the twelve years she was there, she became best friends with Annie, the owner’s daughter, and Margaret, the owner, became like a mother to her. Even after she quit, Sam continued to do bits of practice here and there, and even though she wasn’t at the same level as she was before she quit, a level nine, she was at least a level six. Because of her pregnancy, Sam would work more in the office and creating routines, but she would still be on the floor watching over the team.

   Right now, Sam was holding an informational meeting with the team parents, since the season began the third week of January, which was in two weeks. With her were the other coaches Mitchell, who she knew from when she would come in a couple hours a week during the summer to practice during high school, Sara, and Max, whom she had only met a few days ago.

   “Hello, I am Samantha Dutton, and I am the new competitive team director and coordinator. The woman who previously had the job, Coach Jan, who actually happened to be my coach before I left here five years ago, has retired and so here I am. I believe you all know Coach Mitch, Coach Sara, and Coach Max, Mitch and Sara will be coaching girls’ team, while Max will be coaching boys. I will be on the floor for every practice and help the kids, but I cannot spot them.” Sam told all the parents. “Now I assume that everyone had paid the leotard and warm up fees, as well as the first competition fee; if you have not please come in and see me during the week. The competition dates and costs are in the pamphlets that you should have been handed, as well as the times and locations. Now are there any questions?”

   “Yes. Given your condition will you be there for all of the competitions?” A woman asked.

   “I will be there for all of them except for the May ones, which are unfortunately the last two.” Sam informed her and the crowd.

   “Will there be transportation to any of the far competitions?” A man asked.

   “There are three competitions that are more than two hours away and for those the sponsors of the competition have agreed to provide us two buses per competition and they will be first come first serve. Luckily we are a competitive gym and will be able to hold some of the competitions here.” Sam told him.

   “Now I am going to give the floor over to the other coaches,” Sam continued, “But if anyone has any more questions specifically for me, I am here Monday through Friday from twelve-thirty to eight-thirty. Thank you all for your time.

                  {       {       {       {

   By the time Sam got home, it was only five-thirty, but she was exhausted. She had supervised birthday parties from eight to four, and then had the meeting from four-thirty to five-fifteen; she had left a little early so she could make it back in time for Sunday dinner.

_“This pregnancy is going to kill me.” Sam thought to herself._

   She hung her coat up in the coat closet and went into Charlie’s room and crawled into bed with him.

   “Mhmm, how was work?” Charlie mumbled, pulling her close to him.

   “Good.” She replied. “I made fifty in tips. Why are you in bed?”

   “Because someone kept tossing and turning and it kept me up half the night.” Charlie replied.

   “I’m sorry Charlie; I didn’t even know I moved around at all.” She apologized.

   “Don’t” Charlie told her. “As long as you’re sleeping I don’t mind.”

   After taking a little nap, Caroline called them to dinner.

   “It smells amazing in here.” Charlie told his mom as he and Sam walked into the dining room.

   “Thank you honey; now Matthew, why don’t you say grace so that we can go ahead and eat.” Caroline said.

   Matthew said grace and as soon as he finished everyone dug in hungrily. Caroline, who was an incredible cook, had cooked pot roast, rice, and a salad. She had also made Sam mashed potatoes with pickle juice, which everyone was trying not to look at or smell.

   “How was work Sam?” Caroline asked her.

   “It went well.” Sam replied.

   “Charlie have you found a job yet?” Matthew asked his son.

   “I actually do, they called me to tell me I was hired earlier.” Charlie replied.

   “Really, where?” Sam asked, surprised since this was the first she had heard of this.

   “The bookstore over by the dentist.” Charlie said. “I’ll be working four to seven on Mondays and Thursdays, and five to eight on Tuesday’s and Wednesday’s. They are closed on Fridays but I will working on Sundays from noon to five.”

   “That’s great son, how much are they paying you?” Matthew asked.

   “Minimum wage so four-twenty-five an hour. So I’ll make eighty-five a week, and they pay biweekly.” Charlie answered.

   “That is amazing honey but enough of this money talk, let’s finish up so we can watch Chris’ game.” Caroline said.

   It was really late by the time the game was over, but since she had slept through the game, she didn’t really feel like going to bed. Instead, she sat at the island counter and started to read the baby book Caroline had given her. She was so engrossed in her reading, that she didn’t hear Caroline walk into the kitchen.

   “Oh good you’re reading the book.” Caroline said.

   “Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest. “You just scared the crap out of me.”

   “I’m sorry sweetheart. You know, you probably shouldn’t swear so much now, the baby can hear.” Caroline told her.

   “Really, it can hear?” Sam asked curiously.

   Caroline nodded, “Would you like some warm milk?”

   “No thanks.” Sam replied.

   “Is everything alright?” Caroline asked.

   Sam took a few minutes before she answered, “I know this is a weird question, but is it normal to feel, you know, a little turned on, like a lot.”

   “Oh absolutely.” Caroline told her. “Are you and Charlie, active? If you don’t mind my asking.”

   “No, oh god no. I want to though; I just haven’t talked to Charlie about it.” Sam replied, her face red.

   With that, Caroline downed the rest of her milk and bid Sam goodnight before going back to bed.

_“Well that was…something.” Sam thought._

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8:

   The next few weeks passed by quickly. Sam and Charlie had fallen into a peaceful routine and had saved up a good amount of money. Sam’s boss had given her health insurance, which covered a lot of the doctor’s visits. Caroline and Matthew had decided that they would pay the difference for the visits while Sam and Charlie paid for the ultrasounds and the vitamins Sam needed. Sam knew that the women at work were thinking of planning her a baby shower, and some of the moms that came in for the mommy and me classes that Sam taught every Monday and Wednesday at eleven had pitched in and given her a little basket with some baby essentials, all pink of course.

                      {       {       {       {

   By February, Sam was huge. She was currently twenty-six weeks pregnant, and she certainly looked it. Her face, neck, ankles, and feet were all swollen, and her boobs were blotchy and huge.

   “Ugh, I’m hideous.” Sam said angrily.

   It was Valentine’s day and Charlie was taking her out for a nice, romantic evening.

   “You are most definitely not hideous Sam.” Charlie told her.

   He stoold behind her and put his arms around her waist.

   “I think you look absolutely sexy.” He whispered into her ear.

   Sam shivered and craned her neck to kiss him. He kissed her back but only for a moment.

   “We have to go now; we have a reservation in twenty minutes. We will have time for that later.” Charlie told her with a wink.

   It took them about ten minutes to get to the restaurant, and when they got there, Charlie pulled up to the valet.

   “Charlie this looks expensive.” Sam told him.

   “Sam just relax, it’s a special night.” Charlie said, opening her door and helping her out of the car.

   “Hi, I have a reservation under Kelmeckis.” Charlie said to the hostess.

   “Yes your table is ready, if you’ll follow me.” She told them.

   She sat them at a table with a vase of roses on it and handed them each a menu.

   “Your server will be with you shortly.” She told them and left.

   “Oh Charlie these are beautiful!” Sam cried, picking up the roses and smelling them. “Sorry, these fucking hormones.”

   “It’s okay, as long as happy tears.” Charlie told her, drying them with his thumb.

   “Yes they’re happy tears.” She replied.

   When their server arrived they asked for water and place their orders. They were enjoying their bread when Sam heard a voice calling her.

   “Coach Sam!” She heard.

   She turned to see one of her level four girls rushing towards her.

   “Hello Mary.” She told the eleven year-old who was currently hugging her.

   “Samantha I am so sorry.” Mary’s mother said.

   “It’s no problem, how are you Wendy?” Sam asked her. “Charlie this is Wendy Hunter, Wendy this is my boyfriend Charlie.”

   “Nice to meet you.” Charlie said politely.

   “It is nice to meet you too.” Wendy told him. “We are doing better, thank you for asking. Come on Mary it is time to go, you will see Coach Sam tomorrow.”

   “Bye Coach Sam.” Mary said.

   “Bye Mary, Wendy.” Sam replied.

   “Goodbye, it was nice meeting you Charlie.” Wendy said.

   “Likewise.” Charlie told her.

   “Sorry about that.” Sam told Charlie after Mary left with her mother.

   “It’s no problem; you know you are going to be a great mom.” Charlie told her.

   “You really think so?” Sam asked him.

   “I do.” He replied, kissing her.

   After dinner, which was amazing, and dessert, which was also amazing, Sam and Charlie returned to an empty house and went to their room. Charlie went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, since his dish had had garlic in it, and Sam made herself comfortable on the bed. When Charlie got out of the bathroom, he saw that Sam was out cold on the bed. Chuckling to himself, he took off her shoes and tucked her in. When he was dressed and ready for bed, he crawled in next to her. He then pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

“I love you Sam.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9:

   Unfortunately, the day after Valentine’s Day was Wednesday, which meant Charlie had school and Sam had work. When Sam got to work, everyone started to ask her questions about last night.

   “Where did he take you?” Annie asked.

   “We went to Tony’s; you know that nice Italian place up the road.” Sam told her.

   “Did he give you flowers?” Sara asked.

   “Roses.” Sam replied.

   “Did you fuck him?” Mitch asked.

   Everyone stared at Mitch in disgust for a few minutes before they all burst out laughing. Mitch reminded Sam of Patrick; he was loud, vulgar, and gay. But unlike Patrick, Mitch could take criticism and was great with kids.

   “No we didn’t, I fell asleep.” Sam confessed. “What do you want from me? I’m six months pregnant!”

   “Did the doctor give you a due date yet?” Annie asked her, rubbing her belly.

   “She said to shoot for May 13th.” Sam told them.

   “That’s not too far away.” Annie replied.

   “I know, I’m kind of freaking out a bit.” Sam said.

   Just then Maggie walked into the front office.

   “Oh Sam honey, make sure you don’t make plans for Saturday April seventeenth. I want to have a mid-competition season meeting with all the parents. Come dressed casual yet nice around three.” Maggie told her.

   “Should I prepare like a speech or something.” Sam asked.

   “We will figure something out closer to April.” Maggie told her.

   The rest of Sam’s day went by pretty much uneventfully. She answered phone calls, signed kids up for classes, dealt with the billing. She was getting ready to go out to the floor to critique the level six boys ring routines when a mother with an infant came up to her.

   “Hi, are you Sam?” The woman asked her.

   “Yes I am how can I help you?” Sam replied.

   “My name is Helen Myrtle, I’ve been asking around to see if anyone babysits here and I was told to talk to you.” Helen told her.

   “Well I’ve only babysat once or twice before but I am expecting myself.” Sam said. “When would you need someone?”

   “My husband had the big business event this weekend, so I would need you to come over on Friday night from six to eleven, and Saturday from eight in the morning until possibly six at night. I understand Saturday will be a long day but I will leave you my car with the car seats and the stroller in case you want to take them for a walk.” Helen explained.

   “I would love to help.” Sam told her. “How old are your kids?”

   “Well this is Zachary, he is six months, Jenna is four, and Marley is five and a half, the girls are both in class. They are all well behaved and I will leave you milk for Zachary. The girls love playing with dolls and coloring so they’re easy. I am willing to give you two hundred dollars for the whole weekend.” Helen told Sam.

   “That seems like too much money.” Sam said.

   “It’s fine, it was what I was going to pay my usually sitter but she got sick so she had to cancel last minute.” Helen said.

   “Well then I’ll take it, here is my business card with my contact so you can email me directions and your address and call if you need anything.” Sam said, handing Helen her card. “Would it be alright if my boyfriend helped me? We both need the experience.”

   “Oh absolutely!” Helen told her. “Thank you again so much. I will call you tomorrow morning and we can finalize everything.”

                        {       {       {       {

   When Friday night came both Sam and Charlie were equally nervous. But there nerves disappeared once they got to know the children. After Helen and her husband left, the girls set up a little coloring station in the sitting room, so they could color and watch cartoons. Helen had put Zachary to sleep before they got their but told Sam he always woke up at nine to eat.

   “Do you have a baby in your belly?” Marley, the older daughter, asked.

   “I do, I have a little girl in here.” Sam told her.

   “Sometimes I wish Zachy was a girl.” Jenna said.

   “Well I remember that you are supposed to go to bed at eight-thirty and it is eight-forty, so I think its bed time.” Charlie told the girls.

   Charlie stayed to clean up the markers while Sam took the girls into their room. They shared a very pink, with two twin beds, separated by a night stand. The girls hoped in bed and after one story, were out. On her way back to Charlie she grabbed a crying Zachary and went into the kitchen to see that Charlie had the bottle all ready for her.

   “Thanks.” She said, taking the bottle.

   She walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch and began to feed the baby.

   “This is how it’s going to be soon.” Charlie stated.

   “I know it’s going to be weird.” Sam said.

   After Zachary was fed, changed, and put back to bed, Sam sat down on the couch with Charlie and they spent the rest of the night talking and they both agreed that tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10:

   It was Saturday April seventeenth and Sam did not want to go into work for the stupid meeting. She was tired and fat and her feet were killing her.

_“Two more months.” She kept telling herself._

   She opened the door and jumped when she saw all her coworkers, a bunch of team moms and Caroline standing in the lobby.

   “Surprise!” Everyone yelled.

   Sam looked around and saw pink banners with “It’s a Girl!” written on them, a table with food and drinks, and a table with gifts.

   “What is this?” She asked.

   “It’s a baby shower sweetheart.” Caroline told her.

   “Aw Sam don’t cry!” Annie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Sam.

   “They’re happy tears.” Sam said.

   After an hour of games and cake, it was time for Sam to open presents. It was also then that Charlie showed up.

   “Hey baby.” She said, greeting him with a kiss. “Did you know about this?”

   “I promise I didn’t.” He told her.

   “Alright enough talking, open your shit Sam.” Mitch ordered.

   Sam sat in a chair with pink balloons tied to it, and began opening whatever gift she was handed. She got a baby Bjorn from Margaret and Annie, pacifiers and teething rings from Max, a huge teddy bear, a few dresses, and some other toys from Mitch, some blankets and spit rags from Sara, and some onesies from Rachel, the dance teacher. Mary Elizabeth, Alice, Bob, and Patrick couldn’t come, but they pooled together and got Sam and Charlie a stroller and car-seat set. The best gift, however, was from the team moms. They got almost all the gym moms to pitch in and not only got Sam a portable crib, but a basket full of baby essentials.

   By the time she was done opening all of her presents, Sam was a wreck.

   “Fucking hormones.” She mumbled.

   “It’s okay Sam.” Charlie told her, whipping away her tears. “Thank you all so much for everything, it is all amazing. Now we don’t really need to get anything besides diaper.”

   “That’s what a baby shower is for sweetie.” Caroline told him. “Why don’t you pull the truck over and we’ll put everything in the back.”

   “Sure.” He said, taking Sam’s keys and getting her truck.

   Charlie brought the pick-up truck around and he, Max, and Mitch put all the presents in the bed. Charlie had to carry Sam to the car, since she had fallen asleep on Annie’s shoulder. He gave his mom his car keys so she could get herself home and climbed into to the driver’s side.

   The drive home was silent, aside from Sam’s heavy breathing, indicating to Charlie that she was asleep.

                               {       {       {       {

   When Sam woke up it was half past six.

_“Holy shit.” She thought_.

   Her baby shower had ended around two and the last thing she could remember was sitting next to Annie. She also noticed that she was wearing sweats and one of Charlie’s night shirts.

   Sam heard the door open and turned to see Charlie in the doorway.

   “Hey, you’re awake.” He said.

   “I think that’s a little obvious.” Sam said cheekily. “Did you undress me?”

   Ever since Sam’s belly exploded, she had gotten more insecure about her body. Charlie put up with her craziness, even when she made him have sex with a blanket and little to no light on. He was always telling Sam how beautiful she was, but it never made much of a difference.

   “I did, I wanted to make you comfortable.” Charlie told her. “I promise I closed my eyes. Would you like me to run you a bath or would you like to eat first?”

   “How about a little something to eat now, and then you and I can take a bath later?” Sam said seductively.

   “I think that is a perfect idea.” Charlie replied.

   He leaned forward and kissed Sam with all his might. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Charlie let his hands wander and finally let them rest on her bump. All of a sudden he felt a sharp thump where his hands were and pulled away from Sam laughing.

   “Someone’s jealous that mommy is getting all of daddy’s attention.” Sam said.

   Charlie got on his knees, facing Sam’s belly, and slowly lifted up her shirt. He then gently kissed where the kick had come from and felt Sam tremble.

   “Save it for later baby.” Charlie told her. “Come on, let’s eat.”

   Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, following Charlie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 11:

   It had been a week since the baby shower and Sam was feeling horrible. Her head hurt, she was throwing up, and she felt achy all over; on top of that she had felt some cramps in her stomach. She had been trying to play it off as nothing, but she wasn’t being very convincing. Caroline had called in sick for her and Charlie had taken the day off of school and work, since it was a Thursday to take her to the doctor.

   They were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Catrell to call them in. Sam was lying across a few chairs with her head in Charlie’s lap and a trash can right next to her. Charlie was keeping himself busy by stroking Sam’s hair, which seemed to be calming her because her crying was ceasing.

   “Sam, honey, come on in.” Dr. Catrell called to them.

   Charlie helped Sam up and with the bucket in one hand; he used his free arm to help her walk into the exam room. When they got in there, he helped her sit on the table. Caroline had helped Sam get into a dress that buttoned in the front to make it easier. Dr. Catrell covered Sam’s lower half with a blanket and lifted her dress over her stomach.

   “The ultrasound looks good so far; heartbeats good, vitals are fine.” Dr. Catrell said after a few minutes. “Sam I’m going to take off your underwear and do a pelvic exam, okay.”

   Sam nodded and lifted her hips up a bit to help, but as soon as she did she felt a sharp cramp and called out in pain. Charlie squeezed her hand comfortingly and kissed her forehead.

   “I think you are having Braxton Hicks contractions but I am going to finish up the exam just to make sure it’s not something else.” Dr. Catrell told them.

   “What are Braxton Hicks contractions?” Charlie asked.

   “False labor, it is normal and extremely common around this time of pregnancy.” Dr. Catrell explained. “Everything else is normal and I am going to give you some pain relief pills that are alright to take during pregnancy Sam.”

   Sam was so drained that all she could do was smile weakly.

   “Thank you again for seeing us on such short notice.” Charlie told the doctor.

   “It is no problem, I know how scary not knowing what is wrong can be. Next time you feel cramping Sam, don’t be too worried unless there is blood or your water breaks, just get comfortable. I also suggest that you start your maternity leave early.” Dr. Catrell told Sam.

   “How early.” Sam asked wearily.

   “Now.” Dr. Catrell replied.

   “I can’t afford to take time off now.” Sam said.

   “It is fine Sam, we will figure something out.” Charlie told her. “Thank you doctor.”

   “My pleasure.” She replied and went back to her office.

                                               {       {       {       {

   “Charlie, how are we going to afford anything if I can’t work?” Sam asked her boyfriend the next day.

   “Sam, will you please relax, we will be fine.” Charlie replied.

   “How can you say that?” She cried.

   “Sam I got promoted.” Charlie told her.

   “What? When?” Sam asked, completely shocked.

   “A few days ago.” He replied. “I’m the assistant manager now. They upped my wage to six-fifty an hour and I close up so my hours are longer.”

   “How much longer?” She asked hesitantly.

   “I will work four to nine-thirty Monday thru Thursday and eight to three on Saturday. I will also have to do inventory on Sunday from nine to eleven.” He replied.

   “Charlie that’s like…almost two hundred a week!” Sam exclaimed.

   “I know Sam.” Charlie replied, kissing her.

   _“Maybe we’ll be alright after all.” Sam thought._

 

 

Chapter 12:

   Not being able to work was awful for Sam. She was so dreadfully bored. Everyone had decided to make Chris’s room the baby’s room. It was closest to Charlie’s room and it was painted a nice cream color. Matthew had already moved Charlie’s old crib and changing table, which had been touched up and refinished, into the room as well as some cubbies Sam had picked up for storage.

   Sam, with Caroline’s help, had painted the cubbies pale pink and pale yellow, put the new crib sheets on the new mattress Charlie had gotten a few weeks earlier, stuffed the changing table with diapers, wipes, rash cream, and spit rags. She had also stocked the cubbies with blankets and baby clothes. With Charlie, she had set up a hospital bag; and this all only took three weeks to complete their daughter’s room.

   She had done the math and there was a little over a month before her due date. It was April tenth now and she was due May fifteenth, but Dr. Catrell told her that she might go into labor either two weeks before or two weeks after her due date. Even though Sam didn’t want to admit it, she was scared. She knew that contractions hurt since she had been having the false ones sporadically, but she also knew that pushing the baby out was going to hurt like hell. She had talked with Caroline and Dr. Catrell and she was going to have an all-natural birth. It would be a lot cheaper and Sam hated hospitals so the thought of being in one terrified her. Matthew and Charlie weren’t too fond of the idea but Dr. Catrell had assured them she would bring oxygen just in case and a protective blanket to cover the floor.

   Charlie had been ahead in all of his classes and because the principle and faculty knew of his predicament, he found a way to take his exams early and finish his sophomore year two years early. Sam could tell that Charlie was worried about being a dad; she was terrified about being a mom.

                                                 {       {       {       {

   “Sam have you seen my work shirt?” Charlie asked his girlfriend later that day.

   “It’s in the dryer, can you wait five minutes?” She replied.

   “I have to leave here in ten.” He told her.

   “Then you can eat something and I’ll bring it to you when it’s done.” She said.

   When the clothes were dry, Sam took the basket into the kitchen and threw Charlie his shirt.

   “Thanks.” He said, putting the shirt on.

   He got out of the chair he was sitting in and kissed Sam on the lips.

   “I’ll see you when you get home.” Sam told him.

   “Don’t wait up, okay, I know you’re tired.” Charlie replied.

   “It’s only ten o’clock Charlie, I think I can handle.” Sam said defensively.

   “Charlie you need to leave now.” Caroline said, walking into the kitchen.

   “I know mom. Bye Sam, I love you.” Charlie said, kissing Sam one last time.

   “Bye baby.” She called out as he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 13:

   It was a day past Sam’s due date and the baby had not come yet. Charlie had taken a month off of work, starting the week before and the two were trying everything they could to induce labor. Sam was tired and even though it was May she was hot and uncomfortable.

   “Charlie please pass the eggs.” Matthew said to Charlie while they were all eating breakfast.

   “Sam maybe if you put a little hot sauce in your eggs it could help. Spicy food is known to induce labor.” Caroline suggested.

   “We’ve already tried spicy food and it didn’t work.” She replied grumpily. “I just want it to fucking come out so I can be comfortable again!”

   “Caroline and I walked around for a bit when we were trying to get Chris to come, don’t you remember honey? You could try that.” Matthew put in.

   “No we can’t because my feet and my back are in pain and I have to pee every two seconds.” Sam snapped.

   “Well why don’t you go lie down upstairs and rest, maybe relaxing for a bit will help.” Caroline told her.

   Charlie helped Sam get to their room and into bed. He told her to lie on her side and when she did he began to knead her back.

   “How does it feel now?” He asked after about ten minutes.

   “Better, can you rub my feet?” She asked. “The right one hurts more.”

   He nodded and massaged her foot. After a few minutes, out of nowhere, Sam jolted up and yelped in pain.

   “Holy fuck that hurt!”

   “What hurt Sam? Did I hit a pressure point?” Charlie asked worriedly.

   “I think it was a contraction.” Sam said.

   Before Charlie could reply Caroline ran in to the room.

   “What happened?” She asked.

   Sam was so terrified and hysterical that she couldn’t open her mouth to speak whereas Charlie was sitting there in shock. Caroline quickly figured out what was going on.

   “Don’t worry Sam; I’m going to call Dr. Catrell. Charlie help Sam change into one of the gowns the doctor gave her and help her into the living room.” Caroline said.

   Charlie nodded and once Sam was changed he helped her up and with one hand holding hers and the other around her waist, he helped her into the living room and onto the couch.

   “Dr. Catrell will be here in ten minutes. She is going to bring a birthing coach to help you Sam.” Caroline told them.

   For what seemed like the longest ten minutes, Sam lied on the couch with her head in Charlie’s lap as he whispered soothingly to her and stroked her hair. Caroline was rubbing her feet and Matthew had left to go to work, since it was a week day. Finally the doorbell rang and Caroline let Dr. Catrell and the birthing coach in.

   “Hi Samantha, how are you feeling?” Dr. Catrell asked, setting some things up.

   “Scared.” Sam replied, her eyes as wide as saucers.

   “You’ll be okay honey. Now I’m going to drape this blanket over your legs and check you.” Dr. Catrell told Sam. “Can you move over a bit?”

   Sam repositioned herself, and as she did she felt another painful contraction.

   “Ow fuck!” She yelled out in pain.

   “How far apart was that from the last one?” Dr. Catrell asked Charlie.

   “About fifteen minutes.” He replied.

   “Well you are only three centimeters dilated and your water hasn’t broken yet so it will be awhile.” Dr. Catrell said. “Where would you be most comfortable giving birth Sam?”

   “On the floor in Charlie’s lap.” Sam said.

   “Is that alright with you Charlie?” Dr. Catrell asked him.

   “Whatever will make Sam comfortable.” Charlie replied.

   “Okay we will take care of all that when the time comes.” Dr. Catrell said.

   “Can someone call Patrick, I want Patrick!” Sm cried to Charlie.

   Immediately, as if someone had flipped a switched, all of her fears started to set in.

   “I don’t want to do this, please don’t make me do this! It hurts, it hurts so bad!” She cried to Dr, Catrell.

   “Everything will be alright Sam. I know it hurts and I know that it is scary but it is happening and soon you will get to see your beautiful baby girl.” Dr. Catrell tried to reassure her.

   “But I don’t want it!” Sam screamed.

   As soon as the words left her mouth she had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she sobbed on his shoulder. For so long Sam had put on a brave face and hid her true feelings, but know they were just pouring out.

   “Sam, sweetheart, I have a hot bath ready for you.” Caroline said after a few minutes.

   The bath did absolutely nothing to help and even after three hours, Sam’s labor had not really progressed. Her water still hadn’t broken and her contractions were now thirteen minutes apart. Since it didn’t look like the baby was going to show up anytime soon, Dr. Catrell told Caroline to call again once Sam’s water had broken and the contractions were six minutes apart, since she had to perform a C-section in twenty minutes.

   To pass the time, Caroline, Charlie, and Sam sat in the living room and watched cartoons. Sam had resumes her position of having her head in Charlie’s lap while Caroline rubbed her feet and ankles. She was breathing slowly and deeply, like the birthing coach told her too, but she was still crying slightly.

   After ten hours of labor, Sam’s still hadn’t broken and she was getting really nervous, as was Caroline.

   “Okay I just got off the phone with Dr. Catrell, she is going to come over and check you, depending on how dilated you are she might be able to break your water.” Caroline told Sam.

   When Dr. Catrell came and checked Sam, she was only five dilated so she went ahead and broke her water.

   “That should take a little pressure off of your lower body Sam.” Dr. Catrell told her.

   The next eight hours passed quickly, Matthew came home and went to get food for everyone and some last minute supplies. Dr. Catrell had set up a little makeshift bed and covered it with the protective blanket. Sam was sitting on it, in between Charlie’s legs with his ankles holding hers back and a blanket covering her legs. Caroline was right next to her, holding one of her hands and wiping her forehead with a cool rag.

   “Alright Sam it’s time. Melissa is going to keep watch on the time and she is going to count to ten while you push. When she gets to ten you stop okay.” Dr. Catrell said to Sam.

   Sam nodded as a contraction wracked her tiny frame.

   “Push Sam!” Dr. Catrell told her.

   Sam bore down with all her might, screaming loudly. As she pushed the birthing coach, Melissa, counted and when she got to ten she told Sam to stop and take a breath.

   “That was great Sam.” Charlie whispered into her ear.

   Sam rested her head on Charlie’s chest for a moment and when she felt another contraction she pushed as hard as she could. This cycle continued for another fifteen minutes, until Dr. Catrell finally had some good news for Sam.

   “I’ve got her head.” She exclaimed. “Alright Sam just one more long, hard push and she’ll be here.”

   “I can’t, it hurts!” Sam cried.

   “I know sweetheart but just one more and it’ll all be over.” Caroline told her encouragingly.

   Sam took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed Charlie and Caroline’s hands with all her might and amongst her screams of pain, she heard a high-pitched cry.

   “Here she is.” Dr. Catrell said, placing the baby on Sam’s chest.

   Crying, Sam held onto too her daughter and rested back into Charlie, who was crying as well.

   “She’s perfect.” Charlie said, kissing Sam’s temple.

   Though she was covered in blood and birthing fluid, Sam could see that she had a little patch of dark hair, similar to Charlie’s, and she was a tiny little thing with piercing blue eyes.

   “Her eyes will be blue for a little while, but looking at them they will most likely remain blue.” Dr. Catrell said. “Let me clean her off, measure her, and weigh her. You get some rest Sam, you did incredible.”

   Charlie took the baby and handed her to the doctor and then went to help Sam get comfortable.

   “You did so well sweetheart.” Caroline told Sam, kissing her forehead. “I will wake you when she needs to be fed.”

   Exhausted, sore, and overwhelmed with emotion, Sam closed her eyes and immediately drifted off into some much needed sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 14:

   “Harper Michelle Kelmeckis.” Sam told Dr. Catrell as she filled out the birth certificate.

   “That is a beautiful name.” Dr. Catrell told them.

   Harper was a day old now and Dr. Catrell had stopped by to finish filling out her birth certificate. Harper was born at one fifteen in the morning on May seventeenth; she weighed five pounds twelve ounces and was eighteen inches long. Sam and Charlie ad agreed on the name Harper since it seemed edgy, yet elegant, and made her middle name Michelle after Charlie’s friend Michael from middle school who shot himself.

   “Well I think we are all done here. You rest as much as you can Sam and I will see you in two weeks. Don’t forget to set up an appointment with the pediatrician I told you about for Harper.” Dr. Catrell told her.

   “We won’t thank you so much.” Sam said.

   “It was my pleasure.” Dr. Catrell replied. “I will see myself out.”

                                             {       {       {       {

   “She has your eyes.” Sam said to Charlie a little while later.

   “Just the color, they’re big and round like yours.” Charlie replied, stroking Harper’s little patch of hair. “She has your nose too.”

   “I hope I’m not interrupting,” Caroline said, coming into the room with a tray, “I just wanted to bring you two something to eat.”

   “Thanks mom.” Charlie said, taking the tray from his mother.

   “Yes, thank you Caroline.” Sam added.

   “How are you feeling?” Caroline asked Sam. “It seems like you got breastfeeding down.”

   Sam chuckled, “I’m tired and sore, but other than that I feel great. And my boobs kill, even when she’s not eating.”

   “That’s normal, after a few days the pain will go away.” Caroline told her.

   She kissed Harper on the head and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once Harper was done eating, Charlie put her in her bassinet and he and Sam scarfed down the sandwiches Caroline brought for them.

   “You didn’t have to shove the whole thing in your mouth Sam, Harper won’t be up for another two hours.” Charlie told her.

   “I know but I’m starving and I want to sleep.” She replied.

   Getting comfortable, Sam curled up into Charlie and the two took a little cat nap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 15:

   Once Harper was a month old, Sam had had enough of being at home, she had decided to go back to work. She had talked to Annie and they decided that Sam would take Harper with her and work at the desk and deal with managing the team.

   “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Caroline said after Sam told everyone the plan at dinner that night.

   “Mom, you are just saying that because you don’t want Sam to take Harper away from you.” Charlie said to his mom.

   “Besides Caroline, Charlie and I really need the money if we want to find our own place and I really need to get out of the house.” Sam said. “And I won’t be doing gymnastics or working on the floor for at least another month so there is no need to worry.”

   “Well why do you two even need to move out, we have plenty of room here.” Caroline bargained.

   “They need to be adults Car, they are parents and Charlie will be eighteen in December. I think it’s a great idea.” Matthew told them.

                                           {       {       {       {

   The next day when Sam walked into work with Harper, she was bombarded.

   “Holy shit Sam she is perfect.” Annie said, cooing and rocking Harper in her arms.

   The two were sitting in the office, while all the other coaches, especially Sara and Mitch, occasionally came in to peek at the baby.

   “She’s a really calm baby. Caroline says she is better than her three were and her pediatrician says she is great.” Sam boasted.

   “Is that little Harper?” Maggie asked, coming into the office.

   She came over and took Harper out of Annie’s arms.

   “Geez mom, don’t even ask Sam if you can hold her baby.” Annie said sarcastically.

   “You know I don’t care, she just ate so she’s happy.” Sam said.

   “She looks like you Sammy, except for those eyes.” Maggie said to Sam.

   “Yeah, she has her daddy’s eyes, but they are my shape.” Sam replied.

   As Harper had gotten a little older, she had begun to look a lot more like Sam. She had Sam’s petite build, her little button nose, and big eyes. She did, however, seem to have Charlie’s quiet and calm personality, as well as his eye color, hair color, and head shape.

   Suddenly the phone rang, breaking Sam away from her thoughts.

   “All-Star Gymnastics, this is Sam speaking.” She answered.

   When Sam got home from work that evening, everyone was sitting at the dinner table, including Candace and Chris who had come to visit.

   “Hi, sorry I’m late. I had a hell of a lot of work to catch up on and Harper was a huge hit.” She said, handing the baby to Charlie and sitting down.

   “How was she today?” He asked.

   “She was great. She slept most of the day and ate almost six times.” Sam told him.

   After some time Harper began to wail so Sam took her from Charlie and pulled down her shirt and bra strap and fed her.

   “Whoa! Dude some of us are trying to eat.” Chris yelled.

   “Oh hush Chris, breastfeeding is natural; and I take it you have seen breasts before?” Caroline asked her eldest son.

                                                  {       {       {       {

 

“Try bouncing her Sam.” Caroline said.

   “I’ve been doing that and it hasn’t been working.” Sam snapped. “Where the fuck is Charlie?”

   “I’m right here baby.” Charlie said, running into the room with a plastic bag from the drug store.

   Harper was currently having her first cold, which for a four month old was hell. Charlie had run out to get infant cold medicine, while Sam and Caroline had been trying to calm her down, and failing.

   “Can you hold up her head Sam? I have to get this syringe in her mouth.” Charlie told Sam.

   “I’ll try.” Sam replied.

   Once the medicine was in Harper’s system and Sam had fed her, she had finally calmed down and Sam was able to put her in her crib.

   “Harper’s down.” Sam told Charlie when she got back into their room. “Why don’t you and I have a little fun?”

   “I really want to Sam, trust me I do, but I have an hour to do all my homework and then I have to go to work.” Charlie replied. “But maybe I can see if my parents want to take Harper out Saturday after you come home from work and we can spend hours having fun.”

   “Mhmm, I like the sound of that.” Sam said. “Are we planning our sex?”

   “I suppose we are.” Charlie said with a laugh.

   “Well you need to go do your work.” Sam said sternly.

   “Yes ma’am.” Charlie said, kissing Sam and leaving the room.

   Bored, Sam decided to go to the kitchen and offer Caroline some help with dinner. Sam wasn’t the best cook, but she still offered her services.

   “Hi Caroline, do you want some help?” She asked her boyfriend’s mom.

   “Could you make a salad?” Caroline asked. “And some lemonade, the packets are on the counter.”

   “Sure.” Sam replied.

   “How is work going?” Caroline asked Sam after a few minutes.

   “It’s going great. I’ll finally be able to go back on the floor and teach in a week.” Sam said excitedly.

   “Then what are you going to do with Harper?” Caroline asked.

   “Maggie said she will pay for one of the coaches to babysit. I’ve already chosen this girl Ellie; she’s fifteen and amazing with little ones. She teaches two year olds and is just a natural. I won’t need babysitting really until three, so I was planning on only using Ellie on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and she can spend Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday with you.” Sam told her. “I’ll take her in with me in the morning on those days and drop her back her around one.”

   “That is a long day for her Sam.” Caroline said.

   “She’ll be fine. I’m done so I am going to go take a nap.” Sam said.

   As much as Sam appreciated Caroline, she could really be a pain sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16:

   At four months old Harper was finally on a set sleeping and eating schedule. She had stopped crying so much and was eating every three hours. Charlie and Sam had finally saved up enough money to rent our own apartment. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom and it was a five minute drive to Sam’s work. Caroline did not like the idea of Charlie moving out, but he had assured her that it was best for our little family. Sam spent most of the morning with Harper and at noon she would take her to the gym with me. They would sit in the office with Annie and when team practice starts, Caroline comes and picks Harper up. Charlie usually works after school until around eight, but on the days he doesn’t, Tuesdays, he grabs Harper and takes her home.

   “Morning.” Charlie mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

   Sam was cooking eggs in our modest sized kitchen as Sam breastfed Harper. She did not like giving her a bottle and she was content so she never stopped.

   “How did you sleep?” He asked, kissing the top of Harpers head.

   “As good as I can expect.” Sam replied as she served the eggs on two plates.

   Harper, Charlie, and Sam ate in comfortable silence. When Harper was done feeding Sam set her up in the baby Bjorn. Harper loved me strapped to my chest and Sam loved having Harper close to her.

   “I have to go to work Sam.” Charlie told me.

   “But it is Sunday.” Sam said. “You never work on Sunday.

   “I know, Joe asked me if I could cover him.” He explained

   “Who the fuck is Joe?” She asked her voice calm as to not upset Harper.

   “He is one of my coworkers; his daughter and son-in-law are coming in from out of town.” He explained.

   “Well does Joe know that you have a baby?” Sam asked.

   “Please don’t be upset Sam, he asked around and nobody could cover his shift.” Charlie pleaded, holding Sam’s hands in his own.

   Harper let out a wail. Sam took her out of the baby Bjorn and with one whiff realized Harper needed a diaper change. She took the baby upstairs and into the nursery. Since Charlie and Sam were not allowed to paint the walls, Sam had but up nice pink ribbons on the cream colored walls. The room was full of pink décor and plenty of toys. She put Harper on the table and changed her.

   “Sam.” Charlie said from the doorway. “I have to go and do not want to leave in the middle of the fight.”

   Sam sighed and sat in the rocking chair with Harper in her arms. She looked up at Charlie and saw how upset he looked.

   “Charlie I’m sorry.” She said sincerely. “I’m just stressed right now. Mitch is still out with a broken leg and half my girls have the flu. And on top of that Patrick hasn’t returned any of my calls in the past week and god knows what he has gotten himself into.”

   “It’s fine to be stressed Sam; just don’t take it out on me. You can’t do that anymore since you’re not pregnant.” Charlie told his girlfriend. “And Patrick is fine, I promise. He just got into a bit of trouble and has to spend his afternoons sitting through lectures on how drugs are bad. Now I really have to go. I love you.”

   “I love you too.” Sam said.

   Charlie leaned down to kiss her, then left for work.

   “Your daddy really is sweet.” Sam said to Harper.

   Harper gave her a smile before nuzzling into Sam’s chest.


End file.
